


Cute Couple

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actors, Actress!Reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You find yourself falling for a certain fellow cast member





	Cute Couple

It was your first day on set for the filming of Avengers 4.

Your last appearance had been an after credits scene in Guardians 2, so you were relatively unfamiliar with the cast as of yet.

But you were professional so you controlled your nerves as you made your way into the reading room.

Other than Evans and Sebastian it was pretty much just the writers and directors.

You had arrived pretty early after all wanting to make a good impression.

"Hi" you walked over to the boys "it's nice to finally meet you".

"Hey" Evans smiled at you "y/n right?".

"Yeah" you smiled back as you shook his hand.

"How you feeling about meeting everyone?" Sebastian asked you with a smile.

"A bit nervous" you admitted "but I'll be fine".

"I'm sure you will" Evans assured "everyone's great".

\--

As more and more people came into the room you greeted them all and exchanged a few words.

"We're just waiting on Tom and RDJ" one of the assistants spoke up.

"As usual" Scarlett joked.

The door opened and Tom rushed in, in a hurry "sorry guys, I got held up at the hotel".

You knew what he looked like obviously and had heard a lot about how charming he was, but there was something about meeting him in person that caused butterflies in your stomache.

"Hi, you must be Y/n, it's nice to have you joining us" Tom held his hand out for you to shake.

"Thankyou" you took his hand "I'm looking forward to it" you smiled.

He let go of your hand and took the seat across from you.

"I'm here, I'm here" RDJ broke the silence as he strolled in.

\--

With the reading over you headed off to the wardrobe department.

"Hold up" you heard Tom behind you "I'm heading to wardrobe too".

You smiled as he fell into step beside you.

"How'd you know I was heading to wardrobe" you challenged with a smirk.

"Mind reading" he laughed "or the fact that it's the only department this way with staff here today".

"Fair enough" you laughed along with him.

"Are you excited to try on the costume?" he asked.

"I really am" you admitted with a grin "the last scene I was in was all of like 10 seconds so it was just the basic wardrobe".

"The costumes are always one of my favourite parts of all this" he told you.

\--

You spoke on the way to the department but once there you were both whisked away by the appropriate people.

The costume was awesome and you couldn't help but smile when you looked in the mirror.

When the lady left to grab something from across the building you took the opportunity to explore a little.

"You look amazing" you jumped slightly at Tom's voice behind you.

"Bloody hell, you made me jump" you laughed as you turned to find him in his Loki attire.

Not that you're a fangirl or anything but... 

Damn did he look hot in that outfit.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"No worries" you laughed "you get another costume update?" 

He smirked "you keep track of Loki's outfit?"

You blushed slightly but managed to play it off cool "I like to think I do my research on the franchises I join".

"Of course" he grinned.

\--

A few months later and you were wrapping up filming.

You had fit straight into the team and were happy for it.

There was still one cast member in particular that you had a soft spot for though.

Tom would speak to you when he saw you but since a lot of your scenes were filmed on seperate days you struggled to get as much time with him as you would like.

"Y/n" Hemsworth called out as he jogged over to you "a few of us are going out for food after we finish here, you in?"

"Uh, yeah sure, sounds like fun" you smiled.

He filled you in on the details and said that somebody would come fetch you from your trailer in an hour.

\--

Throwing on your comfy jeans and the first shirt you grabbed, you threw your hair up into a pony.

A knock sounded on your door a few minutes later.

"It's open" you called out as you searched around for your purse.

You didn't know who it actually was and you were a little distracted searching.

"Have you lost something?" Tom's voice made you smile to yourself.

"I can't find my purse" you answered as you lifted up various paperwork.

"Don't worry about it" Tom spoke "I don't mind paying for us both".

"I couldn't" you turned to face him whilst still glancing around your trailer.

"I insist" Tom smiled before stepping aside and gesturing for the door.

With one final glance around your trailed you sighed and walked out the door "I'll pay you back I promise".

\--

Once you arrived at the restaurant you made your way inside.

Chris was sat chatting with Elsa.

"Hey guys" Chris greeted you both "the others cancelled so it looks like it's just us four".

You all fell into easy conversation as you all ordered.

Excusing yourself you stood up to go to the bathroom.

Elsa stood and said she'd come too.

"So you and Tom?" she said once you were both in the bathroom.

"What?" you asked in confusion.

"Oh come on, you'd make such a cute couple" she grinned.

"Me and Tom are just friends" you answered.

"Yeah but it's obvious he likes you" she nudged you playfully "and something tells me you like him too".

You weren't really sure how to reply to her.

\--

When the two of you returned to the boys you felt a little nervous all of a sudden.

Could Tom like you as more than a friend?

"Here they are" Chris beemed as you both sat back down.

The food was waiting on the table.

"This smells delicious" Elsa commented "and I'm starving".

"Me too" you laughed before digging in to your own meal.

The nerves settled once more and you were able to enjoy the rest of the meal.

But towards the end, conversation turned to relationships.

"You're not seeing anyone at the moment are you Y/n?" Elsa prompted and you knew she had a motive.

"No, my last relationship was over 3 years ago now" you shrugged.

"That's crazy" she grinned "I mean you're such a catch" she turned to look at Tom "right Tom?"

Had you been drinking at that moment you were sure you'd have spat your drink.

You were saved by Chris's phone ringing.

\--

Once he'd ended the call he turned to talk to Elsa "Tristans come down sick, we best get back".

"You guys don't mind do you?" he turned to you and Tom.

"No, no thats fine" Tom assured him.

Chris took out the money for his and Elsa's food and handed it to Tom for when the bill came.

They both said their goodbyes and you were left with just Tom.

"Sorry about Elsa before" you awkwardly tried to erase earliers comment.

"I don't see why" he grinned "she had a point".

"What?" you laughed nervously.

"I was actually thinking that maybe me and you could, well if we could go out some time?" he asked.

You were sure your heart skipped a beat.

"I would love that" you were sure you were blushing.

"Great" he grinned back at you.

\--

The next time you and Tom met up with Chris and Elsa was for drinks at their house.

"I told you that you two would make a cute couple" Elsa beamed at the two of you.

"Whatever" you rolled your eyes and laughed at her.

The boys who had been fetching more drinks strolled back over.

"What are you girls talking about?" Chris asked as he handed Elsa her drink.

"I was just saying what a cute couple Tom and Y/n are" Elsa grinned.

Tom handed you your drink before sitting beside you.

"We are not cute" you pouted "that makes us sound like kids".

Tom laughed beside you as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

"They grow up so fast don't they" Chris continued to tease you both.

\--

"Ready to do this?" you asked one last time as you sat in the car.

"They'll find out sooner or later anyway" Tom assured you "besides, I get to show you off" he kissed you quickly before stepping out of the car and turning to hold his hand out for you.

As soon as you stepped from the car the cameras began flashing like mad.

People called your and Tom's names and you went through the usual stages of posing for pictures and smiling.

"Is it true that the two of you are dating?" one of the reporters asked eagerly.

"It is" Tom replied simply with a smile.

The buzz only increased after this confession.

Eventually, you got past them all and entered the building.

"Well that will be all over the news by tomorrow" you laughed.

"It doesn't matter" Tom turned you to face him "it simply means I get more opportunities to show off my sexy girlfriend".

You grinned at him before sharing a kiss.


End file.
